A variety of packaged goods may be sensitive to shock, impact forces, etc. Sensors that indicate such shock/impact are often secured to packages with fragile contents and may be highly visible so as to deter and detect rough treatment or mishandling of the packages. Such sensors are available in a variety of levels of sophistication, from single use, g-force sensors to electronic devices that can be reset and/or can store a time history of multiple impacts, etc.
The more-sophisticated devices may provide a higher degree of information; however, these devices often rely on a source of on-board power, e.g., a battery. As such, the devices may be effective for a limited amount of time, both on a per-cycle and a lifetime basis. Further, both the simple and sophisticated sensors may result in increased costs associated with the packaging. As such, many users may opt to avoid such additional costs.